Crime and Punishment
by GryffindorTom
Summary: Dumbledore's Army member Daphne Greengrass is responsible for leading a rescue mission, intent on saving Third Year Hufflepuff Rose Zeller from the captivity of the Carrows, but when she gets caught for the crime of being in the DA, she would not like the punishment...
1. 01 - The Crime

**Crime and Punishment** – Rating **M**

Chapter 01 – **The Crime**

Summary – **Dumbledore's Army member Daphne Greengrass is responsible for leading a rescue mission, intent on saving Third Year Hufflepuff Rose Zeller from the captivity of the Carrows, but when she gets caught for the crime of being in the DA, she would not like the punishment...**

Warnings – **Contains** **rape, swearing,** **some violence and scenes that some readers may find disturbing.**

- **Crime and "Punishment"** -

 **Room of Requirement, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

 **Sunday, 8th October 1997**

The group known as Dumbledore's Army were meeting in the Room of Requirement, having to hold their meetings clandestinely as the Headmaster, Professor Severus Snape had reinstated Educational Decree Twenty-Four, a decree which all Student Organisations, Societies, Teams, Groups, and Clubs were disbanded.

It was this decree, an Organisation, Society, Team, Group, or Club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students and any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an Organisation, Society, Team, Group, or Club that has not been approved will be expelled. The DA was one of the proscribed Organisations according to the spirit of the Decree. This meant that the DA Had to be clandestine, more hidden in the organisation of their meetings, especially as the three leaders, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley, had already been caught by the Headmaster trying to steal the Sword of Gryffindor from his office.

As the DA were about to start the latest meeting, they were interrupted by Gryffindor Third Year Euan Abercrombie who came rushing into the Room of Requirements, his face in a panic.

"Neville, Luna," Euan said, trying to catch his breath having ran from the Potions classroom, "They...they've taken Rose. The Carrows have taken her and are holding her in the dungeons."

"What! We need to get her back." Neville said, throwing his cloak down on the stage that the room had provided for the three leaders.

"I'll go." Daphne Greengrass, one of the Seventh Years had been recruited during the first week of term. "Being the only member of Slytherin in my year within this club, I feel like I need to show that I am not just a 'self-centred snake.'"

Several of the DA members gave murmurs of agreement to Daphne's statement, while Ginny looked at her in shock. It took a nudge from Luna to get the red head to respond.

"You know the risks that could happen if Snape or the Carrows catch you. Even though you are a member of Slytherin House, if Carrow catches you, well just think what happened to Parkinson for using the Cruciatus." Ginny said, still in shock over Daphne offering to free Rose Zeller. "I mean, as a pureblood, you will be liable to their _alternate_ methods."

Daphne looked down as she remembered seeing her fellow housemate Pansy Parkinson return into the common room following her ordeal at the hands of the Seventh Year male Slytherins, all because she refused to cast the Cruciatus Curse as punishment at Lavender Brown, a Seventh-Year Gryffindor who was a second cousin to Pansy. She was determined, however, to protect an innocent student from the Carrows torture.

"I know the risks Ginny, but I will still do it." Daphne said, getting up from the side where she was sitting. "I don't want a DA member getting tortured by the Carrows."

 **The Dungeons, ****Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

 **Sunday, 8th October 1997**

Daphne had ditched her robes in the Room of Requirements, leaving her wearing her jumper and skirt that she had worn all day, following the Carrows ruling that "No Muggle inspired or designed clothing will be worn at any time during the school term.", meaning that in effect, everyone was meant to wear their uniforms at all times, except for bed.

She crept through the labyrinth that was the dungeons, hoping to find the room within that Rose was being held in, unaware that the room that she was about to go in had been warded by Amycus Carrow, a ward in which he would know if anyone was in the area or helping prisoners escape.

Daphne unlocked the door, not realising that she was heading into a trap with the way that she had managed to get through the door, able to find the room in which her fellow member of Dumbledore's Army was being held in.

As she entered the room, she saw Rose shackled in the irons that Argus Filch, the caretaker, was so fond of wanting to use, her face showing pain of being held spread eagle for over an hour, wanting to be released.

Daphne, using a Greengrass family charm to remove the restraints from the Hufflepuff and, placing her under a spare cloak, they started to escape the room.

Heading through the corridor, they heard footsteps running toward them, Daphne forcing Rose into the shadows. Turning around, she saw a light flare and the face of the Head of Slytherin and Deputy Headmaster, Amycus Carrow.

"My my, Miss Greengrass, you are in trouble now!" the Deputy Headmaster said.

' _Oh shit._ ' Daphne thought, realising that she had been caught. As she was manhandled away to a different room to what she had rescued Rose from, the Head of Slytherin being the one to manhandle her. ' _I just hope he doesn't find Rose.'_

- **Crime and "Punishment"** -

 **A/N** – _Coming Up in Chapter 02 –_ _The punishment of Daphne_ _Greengrass_

 **Disclaimer**

I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts.

 **Social Media**

You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there.

 **Reviews**

Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment. Please note that guest reviews will not be accepted for this story.

 **Story ID -** **236**

 **Publish Date -** **Saturday, 03 December 2016**


	2. 02 - The Punishment

Title **Crime and Punishment / / /** Rating **M**

Chapter **02 - The Punishment**

Warnings **Contains rape, swearing, some violence and scenes that some readers may find disturbing.**

A/N _This is an altered edition of this chapter, specifically for the FFN Audience, which does not show the act itself but the lead up._

- **Crime and Punishment** -

 _ **The Shrieking Shack, Hogsmeade, Ross and Cromarty, Scotland**_

 _ **8**_ _ **th**_ _ **October 1997**_

 _Turning around, she saw a light flare and the face of the Head of Slytherin and Deputy Headmaster, Amycus Carrow._

 _"My my, Miss Greengrass, you are in trouble now!" the Deputy Headmaster said._

 _'_ Oh shit. _' Daphne thought, realising that she had been caught. As she was manhandled away to a different room to what she had rescued Rose from, the Head of Slytherin being the one to manhandle her. '_ I just hope he doesn't find Rose. _'_

Daphne woke up, feeling really groggy, her mind coming from the black which forced its way in when the Deputy Headmaster caught her, her memories that led up to her going on the rescue mission to save Rose Zeller taking their time to get back to her.

She felt numb, unable to feel any part of her body except for her head and her neck, which she turned to find that she was laying on a table in a room consisting of broken furniture, scratches on the door looking like a werewolf had been in the building.

It was then that Daphne saw the needles laying on the adjacent table, needles that Muggles use to inject things into people, some of the needles looking like they had been used whereas some of them look like they were ready to be used. It was then that Daphne freaked out, her mind running fast, the fear that she had been injected with some of the concoctions that were there showing on her face.

Trying to move her body, it was then that she realised that all that was covering her was a blanket, nothing else, a blanket which slipped off her completely during her attempts at thrashing around, the feeling in her body returning.

It was then that she realised that there was something foreign, something which she did not recognise, stuck in her anal passage, completely plugging her.

Because of the situation that she saw herself in, she knew that she was in trouble, having been told by her Aunt Marline, who to this day still had flashbacks from the First Wizarding War that she was in the first step of what Death Eaters did to their female prisoners who were older than 13 years of age when they were captured.

Daphne dreaded the next stage that her Aunt had told her and her sister Astoria, and looking at the needles on the table that were waiting to be used, as she knew then that she was going to be raped by someone, her virginity took by Death Eaters, the scum of the earth.

Suddenly one of the doors in the room creaked open slowly, revealing six people, Daphne recognising them. She tried to thrash around, trying to get out of the bonds that she was in, her wrists and ankles being restrained by rope tied to the frame of the table.

"My, my, my, Greengrass looks like she is ready for us alright," the first figures said, his naked form sporting an erection, the Dark Mark proudly showing on his forearm, a sign of his service to the Dark Lord "I do hope we don't have to force her to digest the _Imperio Animo_ potion that Severus made as it will affect the other potions that we have fed her, the same with Zabini."

"Certainly, Professor Carrow," the second figure, his blonde hair and the Dark Mark showing in the tunnel of light that was made through the door. "Do you think that her sister deserves the same treatment, the sins of one Greengrass affecting the other, trying to break out one of our prisoners?"

"Indeed Malfoy," the two largest of the third and fourth figures said, their smaller erections the length of a thumb. "What a brilliant idea."

"Maybe once when have done both Greengrass sisters, we could do Davies, the fucking dyke. She spent the whole of last year shagging that Mudblood whore from Ravenclaw, Su Li." The fifth figure said, grinning at the way his friends were planning things. "Whilst we're doing Greengrass, we could teach Zabini a lesson. I mean, we brought him for a reason and that isn't to fuck Greengrass."

"Easy Theo," Malfoy said, kicking the sixth figure to the floor, his arms tied behind his back. "He would enjoy it. We should torture him by making him fuck Greengrass, make him a real man."

As the Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts approached Daphne, she saw Blaise and noticed how his eyes were not as full as life compared to what he was normally, his body still from the drugs he had been pumped with.

Daphne watched as Amycus Carrow injected her with some kind of solution in one of the needles, her attempts to escape her bonds slowly ceasing, her body betraying her as the anal plug caused her to orgasm, causing her to gush out.

Suddenly she felt the anal plug disappear and a gag of some kind appear in her mouth, her attempts to scream muffled. She knew that she was going to suffer.

-Crime and Punishment-

Blaise Zabini was scared. He had been sitting in the library, attempting to study for his NEWTs when he had been stunned from behind, his vision going black. The next thing he knew when he woke up was finding himself stripped naked, a compulsion to follow the instructions of Draco Malfoy.

As he watched Amycus Carrow inject his best friend, he knew that she was going to be raped, and that she would be stuck with the stigma that the Wizarding World gave to rape victims.

"Right, I have decided. I think that you three, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, shall be first to have a go on Greengrass, then Nott and I, followed lastly by Zabini on his own." Carrow said, smiling. "I have injected that whore with a fertility potion that the Headmaster has created, along with a potion which will make her feel pleasure at what we are doing to her."

Out of the five Slytherin students, Blaise was the only one who was not nodding in agreement with the Death Eaters organisation, his attempts at fighting the control of Malfoy failing by the second, along with the lust potion that he had unknowingly been injected with himself to keep his erection in shape.

As he stood there, waiting for the orders of the Malfoy heir, he watched as Daphne starting sobbing, her eyes pleading with him as she tried to fight the control that she was under as she was about to be raped by the six of them.

Suddenly Blaise heard the sound of a House Elf Apparating and he then knew that someone would hopefully know about the predicament that him and Daphne were under. A short while later, help would come to save him, but not in time to spare Daphne from her ordeal, help in the form of Neville Longbottom and the DA.

- **Crime and Punishment** -

 **A/N** – _Coming Up in Chapter_ _03_ _-_ _The DA_ _arrange a rescue mission thanks to someone who managed to escape the fate…_

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there.

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** Multi Chapter / / / **Status** WIP

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID** **236 / / /** **Publish Date** **14/01/2017**


	3. 03 - A New Help

Title **Crime and Punishment** **/ / /** Rating **M**

Chapter **03 – A New Help**

Warnings **Contains rape, swearing, some violence and scenes that some readers may find disturbing.**

A/N _This is where the fic starts rapidly leaving the point of canon...but not before using some text from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows…_

-Crime and Punishment-

 _Previously on Crime and Punishment_

 _Daphne woke up, feeling really groggy, her mind coming from the black which forced its way in when the Deputy Headmaster caught her, her memories that led up to her going on the rescue mission to save Rose Zeller taking their time to get back to her._

 _She felt numb, unable to feel any part of her body except for her head and her neck, which she turned to find that she was laying on a table in a room consisting of broken furniture, scratches on the door looking like a werewolf had been in the building._

 _Blaise Zabini was scared. He had been sitting in the library, attempting to study for his NEWTs when he had been stunned from behind, his vision going black. The next thing he knew when he woke up was finding himself stripped naked, a compulsion to follow the instructions of Draco Malfoy._

 _As he watched Amycus Carrow inject his best friend, he knew that she was going to be raped, and that she would be stuck with the stigma that the Wizarding World gave to rape victims._

 _As he stood there, waiting for the orders of the Malfoy heir, he watched as Daphne starting sobbing, her eyes pleading with him as she tried to fight the control that she was under as she was about to be raped by the six of them._

 _Suddenly Blaise heard the sound of a House Elf Apparating and he then knew that someone would hopefully know about the predicament that him and Daphne were under. A short while later, help would come to save him, but not in time to spare Daphne from her ordeal, help in the form of Neville Longbottom and the DA._

 _ **Room of Requirement, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**_

 _ **Sunday, 8th October 1997**_

Rose Zeller ran into the Room of Requirements in tears, making sure that she had not been followed, knowing that Daphne had been captured by the Deputy Headmaster, that she would be forced to pay for the part of aiding Rose to escape.

She had been held captive for a few hours by Amycus Carrow before Daphne had tried to rescue her, the rescue that had gone wrong.

Approaching the leader of the Dumbledore's Army, Neville Longbottom, Rose was scared. She was scared that she had let her fellow members down.

"What's wrong Rose?" Neville asked, taking her to one side, having noticed that Rose was scared.

"It's...it's Daphne. It's all my fault. She...she got captured trying to save me."

Neville hugged the young girl, cleaning the tears that had fallen from her eyes with his sleeve. "Rose, it's not your fault that Daphne got captured," he said, hoping to calm down the young girl. "We'll get her back, don't you worry. We'll get her back."

Ginny suddenly ran into the Room of Requirement, ash stricken. "Malfoy and his goons have captured Blaise Zabini."

Neville rubbed his Galleon that had been issued by Hermione Granger for the original members of Dumbledore's Army, signifying that anyone who was a member at Hogwarts had to come immediately to the Room of Requirement.

"Details Ginny, quickly." Neville ordered.

"I had quickly nipped to the library as I wanted to collect a book for the Transfiguration help that was going to be done by Seamus when I saw Malfoy, Nott, Crabbe and Goyle enter the library together and cast a stunner at Zabini, dragging him out of the library." Ginny explained. "They were dragging him to who knows where."

"Right folks, we need a plan, we need information. Does anyone know if the anti-House Elf wards are still disabled?" Neville asked, hoping that they were still sabotaged from the raid on the ward stone.

"No Neville, Snape found the wards were disabled and tightened them up." Luna said, Neville noticing that she was sad to deliver the news to her friend. "The only House Elves allowed inside Hogwarts are those who are tied to the Headmaster via the bond that the Headmaster has with them."

"Shit. That means that I will have to leave Hogwarts. The only problem is that the secret passages that were known by Ginny and I have been locked up."

As soon as Neville said that, a portrait of a woman appeared on the wall opposite the area where the DA leadership were stood. Neville walked towards it and as soon as he was near it, it opened, allowing Neville to cautiously walk through it.

 _ **The Hogs Head, Hogsmeade, Ross and Cromarty, Scotland**_

 _ **Sunday, 8th October 1997**_

Neville was scared as he approached the end of the passageway. As he approached the end, he saw an opening with a man standing at the end of the passage.

"Potter, in here, quick!"

He obeyed without hesitation, hurrying through the open doorway. Harry had had no idea where he was initially, but now he saw, by the stuttering light of a single candle, the grubby, sawdust bar, he recognised that he was in the Hog's Head Inn.

Running through the doorway, he found himself in a sitting room with a durable carpet and a small fireplace, above which hung a single large oil painting of a blonde girl who gazed out at the room with a kind of a vacant sweetness, the same portrait as what was in the Room of Requirement.

The barman entered the room.

"You bloody fool," he said gruffly, looking at Neville. "What were you thinking, coming here?"

Neville approached him looking up into the face: trying to see past the long, stringy, wire-grey hair beard and half-moon spectacles, spectacles that were similar to the late Headmaster of Hogwarts. Behind the dirty lenses, the eyes were a piercing, brilliant blue.

"You're Aberforth Dumbledore?" Neville asked "I need help, a House Elf if you know one. One of my friends has been captured by the Death Eaters."

"I know an Elf, but he is currently keeping an eye on his 'Great Harry Potter sir'."

"You know Dobby."

"Of course, I do Longbottom. My brother, however misguided of him, made the decision that he would be the best person to look after Potter whilst he was on some insane mission for the Order."

"You're in the Order, like my parents were?"

"I was," said Aberforth. "The Order of the Phoenix is finished. You-Know-Who's won, it's over, and anyone who's pretending different has got to be kidding themselves. It'll never be safe for you here, Longbottom, he wants you too badly. Go abroad, go into hiding, save yourself and old Augusta."

"I can't leave," Neville said, frowning. "No, I won't leave my friends. One of them is in trouble, captured by Amycus Carrow and his stooges. I need to help them. I need you to get Dobby to find out where Daphne Greengrass is."

He met Aberforth's gaze, which was so strikingly like his brothers': The bright blue eyes gave the same impression that they were X-raying the object of their scrutiny, and Neville thought that Aberforth knew what he was thinking and despised him for it.

"You don't care about anyone but yourself, do you. You know Professor Dumbledore would be ashamed of you."

He waited for Aberforth to jeer or to argue, but he did not. He merely moved, taking a seat.

"Dobby."

Neville watched as the overexcited House Elf that he had seen Harry talk to on several occasions took an instruction from Aberforth and disappeared away.

After what felt like a century, Dobby returned with the news that Neville had not expected.

"Miss Greeengrassy is in Professor Wolfmans house. She is beings held captive in Shreakings Shack."

Before Neville could thank Dobby or Aberforth for their help, he heard the one thing which would help the rescue mission.

"I'm sure that those twin terrors and their mate Lee would appreciate the chance to help you out on your rescue mission."

"Thank you very much Aberforth. Could you contact them and ask them to make their way to the Room of Requirements via here please and I will be eternally grateful."

The rescue mission was on…

-Crime and Punishment-

 **A/N** – _Coming Up in Chapter_ _04_ _-_ _Death Comes Knocking_

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there.

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** Multi Chapter / / / **Status** WIP

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID** **236** **/ / /** **Publish Date** **04/02/2017**


	4. 04 - Rescuing Daphne

Title **Crime and Punishment** / / / Rating **M**

Chapter 04 **– Rescuing Daphne**

Warnings **Contains rape, swearing, some violence and scenes that some readers may find disturbing.**

-Crime and Punishment-

 _Previously on Crime and Punishment_

" _I can't leave," Neville said, frowning. "No, I won't leave my friends. One of them is in trouble, captured by Amycus Carrow and his stooges. I need to help them. I need you to get Dobby to find out where Daphne Greengrass is."_

 _He met Aberforth's gaze, which was so strikingly like his brothers': The bright blue eyes gave the same impression that they were X-raying the object of their scrutiny, and Neville thought that Aberforth knew what he was thinking and despised him for it._

" _You don't care about anyone but yourself, do you. You know Professor Dumbledore would be ashamed of you."_

 _He waited for Aberforth to jeer or to argue, but he did not. He merely moved, taking a seat._

" _Dobby."_

 _Neville watched as the overexcited House Elf that he had seen Harry talk to on several occasions took an instruction from Aberforth and disappeared away._

 _After what felt like a century, Dobby returned with the news that Neville had not expected._

" _Miss Greeengrassy is in Professor Wolfmans house. She is beings held captive in Shreakings Shack."_

 _Before Neville could thank Dobby or Aberforth for their help, he heard the one thing which would help the rescue mission._

" _I'm sure that those twin terrors and their mate Lee would appreciate the chance to help you out on your rescue mission."_

" _Thank you very much Aberforth. Could you contact them and ask them to make their way to the Room of Requirements via here please and I will be eternally grateful."_

 _The rescue mission was on…_

 _ **The Shrieking Shack, Hogsmeade, Ross and Cromarty, Scotland**_

 _ **8th October 1997**_

Suddenly Blaise heard the sound of a House Elf Apparating and he then knew that someone would hopefully know about the predicament that him and Daphne were under. A short while later, help would come to save him, but not in time to spare Daphne from her ordeal, help in the form of Neville Longbottom and the DA.

As soon as he thought that help would arrive, it did, the sight of Neville Longbottom and the Weasley twins coming down the path that he could see out of the window. Being forced to give Nott oral, he knew that they had not ordered him to say anything that he saw out of the ordinary.

Suddenly he was yanked from Nott's member when he heard an explosion, the door blasting off into several pieces, Neville, Ginny and Luna using a basting charm to remove most of the door and wall.

Daphne struggled in her bonds, the fact that despite the arrival of fellow members of Dumbledore's Army had arrived, Crabbe and Goyle were still going at her, Malfoy abandoning her to fight the battle against the new arrivals.

She watched as Neville punched Crabbe off her, having dodged the barrage of spells that had been cast by the Dark Arts Professor. He tried to get Goyle off her, but was unable to do it on his own, the weight of the other Slytherin being too heavy for him.

Calling for backup, he was assisted by the Weasley twins, Fred and George, who had taken down Theodore Nott and had assigned the team of Ginny and Luna to assist Blaise on getting out of the area.

Eventually the combined trio managed to get Goyle off Daphne, Fred 'accidentally' treading on the balls of Malfoy's bookend, causing him to scream in agony as they were crushed.

"Looks like one of the ferret's bum buddies has had his balls removed now!" George said, appreciating the grim humour in the situation and his statement.

Taking the prisoners outside, they had Dobby, who had agreed to come with them for this mission, wanting his pound of flesh over his former master, who had abused him since the Malfoy hair was a child, elf apparate them to the Hogs Head, where members of the DA were standing by to drag them to the Room of Requirements, being the prisoners of war for the DA.

Ginny knew that it wold be traumatic for his fellow member of the DA, almost having been raped herself by Malfoy, his excuse being that he wanted to sample "Potter's whore", despite her telling him that she and Harry were no longer an item. It was only thanks to a well-placed knee in his balls that stopped his advances.

Having completed their mission, and safely secured both Blaise and Daphne, Neville, Luna and the twins led the two rescued members back into Hogwarts via the Shrieking Shack, headed towards a secret passageway that they knew of that the current headmaster, Severus Snape, was completely unaware of.

Eventually they made their way through the secret passage back into the school, and made their way through to the Room of Requirements, which was posing as the meeting place for the DA.

Eventually the group of six met the members of Dumbledore's Army who were responsible for the dragging of the prisoners, Amycus Carrow, Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe and Theodore Nott and levitated them to a position in the DA headquarters where, believing the Room had done so, to an area where they would not be able to see or hear the proceedings that was surrounding them.

Neville thought that the prisoners should be clapped in irons, especially after they attack one of their fellow members, an attack which could have proved even worse has she succumbed to the remainder of the two willing Death Eaters, and their three supporters.

"Are you alright Neville?" Ginny asked the young man, concerned for his mental wellbeing, knowing that he was unhappy.

"I just wished that Harry was here." Neville said, hugging his friend's ex-girlfriend, Ginny being unaware that Neville was falling in love with her. "He would have not let Daphne down by allowing her to get captured. He would have had a better plan to secure the release of Rose."

"Listen Neville, you are not to blame. Daphne knew that there would be consequences, especially in this state of war." Ginny said, unaware that the blonde haired Slytherin was right behind her.

Ginny was pulled out of her thoughts by an ear-splitting scream as Malfoy had managed to get out of his stunned state and grabbed Daphne, who was now wearing a spare robe that Parvati had loaned her.

Casting a cutting curse, Luna ripped through the body of the Death Eater, resulting in his body falling to the floor.

For Daphne, she knew it would be a long ride for recovery, but with her best friend Terry Boot helping her, taking the time to comfort her when she needed it, and her parents arranging a counsellor, she knew she would make it in the end.

-Crime and Punishment-

 _And that's the end of Crime and Punishment. For all of those who have read the story, I thank you very much. For those who have reviewed and given their opinions, I have appreciated them they much_

Disclaimer _I don't own the Harry Potter series. Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts_

Social Media _You can now like "_ _ **GryffindorTom**_ _" on Facebook and Twitter to get all the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to_ _ **r/GryffindorTomOfficial**_ _on there._

Reviews _Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment._

Type **Multi Chapter** / / / Status **WIP**

Distribution **FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online**

Story ID **236** / / / Publish Date **12/02/2017**


End file.
